


In Which Degrees of Sin are Discussed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [23]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan





	

“Vash.”

“No ‘Needle Noggin’ today, Wolfwood?”

“I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s kind of wrong for a man to love another man that way.”

“Says who?”

“Says the Bible.”

“Where?”

“Not in those words, exactly, but you can make a pretty good case for it.”

“And this bothers you more than, say, ‘Thou Shalt Not Kill’?”

“You’ll never stop harping on me for that, will you?”

“Nope.”

“In that case, wanna fuck?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Sure it wasn’t.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I’m not big on the Wolfwood x Vash pairing, but I do find it amusing that in most ‘fics that deal with it, Wolfwood feels more guilty about being a pervy Vash fancier than being a murderer.


End file.
